Gejammer einer naiven Astronomie Professorin
by szara
Summary: Auriga Sinistra´s nicht so ereignisreiches Tagebuch, gefüllt mit Sarkasmus,Selbstmitleid und verschiedenen Hasserklärungen an einen gewissen Zaubertrankmeister
1. Default Chapter

Gejammer einer naiven Astronomie Professorin  
  
Die Geständnisse von Auriga Sinistra  
  
Übersetzt ins Deutsche von szara1121  
  
Disclaimer: Nicht mal die Story gehört mir, ich bin bloß die Übersetzerin. Die fanfic hieß ursprünglich Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit von She´s a Star. Lest ihren Disclaimer. Alle Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler sind meine.  
  
Ich habe noch keinen Beta, also Freiwillige vor. Das ist nur mein erster Entwurf. Snape´s POV dieser fanfic heißt ´Diaries of a dungeon-dwelling moron von Gedia Kacela .  
  
**Kapitel 1  
  
Samstag, 31. August 1991  
  
21:30 Uhr  
  
Schlafzimmer  
**  
Kam gerade von der gefürchteten Lehrerkonferenz über den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres wieder. Nichts neues, außer dass der Stein der Weisen dieses Jahr hier aufbewahrt wird. Einige ausgesuchte Lehrer beschützen den Stein durch Zaubersprüche und verschiedene Hindernisse. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass ich keiner dieser Lehrer bin.  
  
Ich werde so fürchterlich unterschätzt.  
  
Was meine wundervollen Kollegen angeht, jeder von ihnen war genau wie immer am Anfang des Schuljahres. Eolande war widerlich fröhlich, Minerva wird nun jederzeit einen ihrer jährlichen Nervenzusammenbrüche erleiden, Albus bietet immer noch allen bizarre Muggelsüßigkeiten an ( Scherbet Zitrone ist eigentlich nicht übel), der neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer stotterte ein paar Sätze heraus ( ich bezweifle, dass er mehr als eine Woche in der Klasse gegen die Weasley Zwillinge durchhält), und Sybill Trelawney weissagt immer noch mein frühzeitiges Ableben. Das macht sie schon seit meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts.  
  
Der Witz wird langsam alt.  
  
Wenn mir die alte Fledermaus noch ein Mal erzählt, ich würde eines langsamen und schmerzhaften Todes sterben, Avada Kevadra ich mich selbst.  
  
Auf die Weise wird es nicht langsam und schmerzvoll sein, nur um sie zu ärgern.  
  
Heh heh.  
  
Ach ja, und Severus Snape war ein vollkommen, totaler Bastard.  
  
Welch Überraschung.  
  
Wie du klar erkennen kannst, mein Leben ist erfüllt von Aufregung.  
  
**21:32 Uhr  
**  
Er nannte mich eine naive Idiotin.  
  
Du fragst, was ich getan habe, um diesen liebevollen kleinen Spitznamen zu verdienen?  
  
Rein _gar nichts_.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Konnte mich aber an ihm rächen mit ´Im-Kerker-hausender hygienisch ignoranter Schwachkopf.  
  
So ha.  
  
**21:35 Uhr  
**  
Und dann bat uns Minerva , wir sollten doch "_bitte _endlich die Klappe halten, um Himmelswillen; ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder."  
  
Also, verzeihen Sie bitte, Miss Große und Mächtige Stellvertretende Schulleiterin.  
  
_Er_ hat angefangen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht , warum ich mich überhaupt damit auseinandersetze.  
  
**21:37 Uhr  
**  
Er ist immer noch ein Bastard.  
  
**Sonntag, 1. September 1991  
  
11:15 Uhr  
  
Astronomie Turm  
**  
Stundenpläne sind teuflisch.  
  
Irgendwie ist das Wissen, dass ich junge Menschen mit dem Wunder der Weisheit bereichere doch nicht so bekräftigend.  
  
Warum mache ich diesen Job überhaupt?  
  
Das ist mein viertes Jahr, und nichts besonders faszinierendes ist passiert, bis auf den Wirbelwind von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrern. Ich muss sagen, dass ich glücklich war, die meisten von ihnen gehen zu sehen. Professor du Maurier war wohl gruseligste Ausrede eines menschlichen Wesens, dass ich je gesehen habe. Nenn mich verrückt, aber mit jemandem, der dich mit " Mögest du sorglos über die zerbrochenen Regenbogenpaneelen deines Lebens reisen; mögest du niemals den bitteren Geschmack von Leid erfahren." grüßt, wenn du ihn zum ersten mal triffst , stimmt was nicht, Verstands-weise. Außerdem schrieb sie Romanzen, und ich hatte das Unglück eine von ihnen zu lesen. Ich werde niemals wieder von die Namen Rosamunda, Maxamillion, oder Dähnen in der selben Weise denken wie zuvor.  
  
Dann war da Professor Ford, von dem ich _immer_ dachte, er sei zu alt um noch zu lehren. Aber hat mir irgendwer zugehört? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur die naive Auriga Sinistra, die einsame Astronomie Professorin; was weiß ich schon?  
  
So morbide wie es auch klingen mag, ich _musste_ mir einfach ein oder zwei Lacher erlauben als er mitten im Unterricht tot umfiel.  
  
Die Leute sollten wirklich öfter auf mich hören.  
  
Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich überhaupt nichts gegen Professor Sandersought hatte, der ein wirklich fähiger Lehrer war.( Nicht zu vergessen, dass er wirklich _unglaublich_ ohne Shirt aussah- und nein, ich habe nicht _spioniert_, ich bin einfach nur in einem sehr günstigen Zeitpunkt vorbeigekommen.)  
  
Und ich weigere mich immer noch zu akzeptieren, dass _ich_ der Grund dafür war, dass er gekündigt hat.  
  
Mal ehrlich! Wenn ein Mann zu dir sagen würde "Warum kommst du nicht später in mein Büro, sodass wir ... das weiter besprechen können?", was dächtest _du_, dass er wollte? Über Konstellationen reden, wie er behauptete? (" _Ich war sehr interessiert an ihnen als ich noch ein Kind war_." Ha. Ja, sicher.)  
  
Er hat ganz klar nur kalte Füße bekommen, da, als ich mich entschloss eine starke Frau zu sein und den ersten Schritt zu machen, er mich anschrie , ich solle ihn loslassen. "_Weißt du, Auriga, ich habe mich schon seit einer Weile gefragt, warum du immer zur selben Zeit, jede Dienstagnacht an meine Tür klopfst , wenn ich gerade dabei bin mich auszuziehen, und behauptest du hättest das Passwort zu Albus' Büro vergessen. Ich war gewillt dir den Vorteil des Zweifels zu geben, aber nun liegen die Dinge klar, und es macht mir _Angst."  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er am nächsten Tag kündigte, hatte absolut _gar nichts _damit zu tun.  
  
Und ich weiß nicht, wie Snape von dieser kleinen Episode erfahren hat, aber wer immer es ihm auch erzählt haben mag, er wird _teuer_ bezahlen.  
  
Der Bastard hat mich damit monatelang verspottet.  
  
Aber was weiß er schon. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag als er Celestina Warbeck ´s Ballade 'Spell on my Heart' in der Dusche gesummt hat.( Hauselfen können wirklich entzückende Geschöpfe sein.)  
  
Und wenn die Zeit kommt, werde ich ihn mit voller Kraft mit diesem Wissen konfrontieren.  
  
Bwahaha.  
  
**14:46 Uhr  
**  
Offenbar kommt Harry Potter dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Es ist ... seltsam, wirklich, dass er einfach so zur Schule kommen wird wie jeder andere elf Jahre alte Junge. _Jeder_ hier weiß, wer er ist, und er weiß überhaupt nichts darüber. Das wird so eigenartig für ihn sein, ohne Zweifel.  
  
Ich frage mich, wie er so ist. Hoffentlich verwandle ich mich nicht in eine stammelnde Idiotin, wenn er in der Nähe ist- ich _habe_ die geringe Tendenz das zu tun, schätze ich. Oder ich bin, wie Snape es ausdrückt "nicht fähiger, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu sprechen als dieser zitternde Dummkopf Quirrell".  
  
Der Mann liebt mich, wirklich.  
  
Aber wie soll ich Dem Jungen, der Lebt unterrichten? Wie? Ich werde vermutlich auf seine Narbe starren wie irgendein verrückter fan.  
  
Guter Gott, ich bin _nervös_. Reiß dich zusammen, Auriga. Du bist ein Profi.  
  
Ja, ein Profi.  
  
Naja, da ist _ein_ klarer Vortreil, dass Potter hierher kommt- Snapes Reaktion darauf.  
  
Er war den ganzen Tag fürchterlich wütend, murmelte den ganzen Tag vor sich hin, darüber dass Harry ohne Zweifel genau wie sein arroganter, aufgeblasener Vater ´ sein würde.  
  
Wenn wir schon von Kindheitsrivalitäten reden, die zu weit gehen.  
  
Ich wette, Snape ist immer noch sauer darüber , dass die Tunichtgute sein Haar im fünften Jahr rosa gefärbt haben.  
  
... Ich lache _heute noch _darüber. Es war einer der wirklichen Höhepunkte in meinem Leben.  
  
Was, schätze ich, bedeutet, dass mein Leben ziemlich frei von Höhepunkten ist.  
  
Aber es war echt genial.  
  
Absolut genial.  
  
**23:56 Uhr  
**  
**Schlafzimmer  
**  
Zwing mich zum Schlafen. Zwing mich. Das ist vollkommen lächerlich. Ich möchte nicht morgen zur ersten Stunde erschöpft sein nur ... _deswegen_.  
  
Ich bringe mich sogar selbst in Verlegenheit.  
  
Aber Ein Jahr mit einem Yeti ist ein wirklich interessantes Buch. Gilderoy Lockhart weiß sicher ein oder zwei Dinge über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Vielleicht können wir ihn hier sogar als Professor kriegen, ich sollte das bei der nächsten Lehrerkonferenz erwähnen.  
  
Er scheint _ein bisschen _selbstverliebt zu sein, aber ich bin sicher, dass ihn während des Essens und in verschiedenen Treffen in den Korridoren anstarren zu können das wettmachen wird. Er sieht wirklich_ fantastisch _aus.  
  
Ich hatte seit fünf Jahren keinen festen Freund mehr. Ist das nicht unglaublich erbärmlich ?  
  
Oh, was red ich denn da, natürlich ist es das.  
  
Noch schlimmer ist, ich hatte erst zwei feste Freunde in meinem ganzen Leben. Meinem _ganzen_ Leben.  
  
Neunundzwanzig Jahre.  
  
In Ordnung, okay, schön.  
  
Einunddreißig Jahre.  
  
Der eine war ein untreues Arschloch, der mich einer Sekretärin namens _Felicia _betrogen hat, was so unoriginell ist, dass ich nicht mal weiter darüber nachdenken möchte. Mit dem anderen ging ich in der siebten Klasse zum Weihnachtsball und er begleitete mich zwei Wochen lang zu den Klassenräumen.  
  
Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war er noch nicht mal ein richtiger _fester Freund_.  
  
Aber das ist so traurig, dass ich nicht darüber nachdenken will.  
  
Ich habe niemanden mehr geküsst seit dieser kleinen Episode mit Professor Sandersought vor zwei Jahren.  
  
Und dann war da die Zeit mit...  
  
Oh, Gott.  
  
Ich möchte nicht mal daran denken.  
  
Also werde ich es auch nicht.  
  
Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten etwas in den _Punsch_ getan, ich war schrecklich _betrunken_, und kann daher für nichts verantwortlich gemacht werden.  
  
...  
  
Er ist nicht mal ein besonders guter Küsser.  
  
...  
  
Ich geh jetzt ins Bett.


	2. Denk an was fröhliches

Gejammer einer naiven Idiotin  
  
Die Geständnisse von Auriga Sinistra  
  
Übersetzt ins Deutsche von szara1121  
  
Disclaimer: Nicht mal die Story gehört mir, ich bin bloß die Übersetzerin. Die fanfic hieß ursprünglich Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit von She´s a Star. Lest ihren Disclaimer. Alle Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler sind meine.  
  
Kapitel 2 Denk an was fröhliches.  
  
Montag, 2. September 1991  
  
16:26Uhr  
  
Astronomie Turm  
  
Erste Stunde heute Nacht; oh welch Freude, mit den Gryffindor Drittklässlern.  
  
Wenn die Weasley Zwillinge wieder alle Teleskope auf Uranus richten, vergebe ich Strafarbeiten. Schluss mit Miss Freundliche Professorin.  
  
Ich schätze, sie halten sich für witzig.  
  
Obwohl ich zugeben muss, als sie das das letztes Mal gemacht haben, musste ich doch ein wenig lachen.  
  
Argh, das ist eine meiner Schwächen. Ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, jemanden zu bestrafen. Und mal ehrlich, ein Teil des Lehrerdaseins besteht darin, die Schüler zu bestrafen, wenn sie etwas Falsches machen. Ich hab beinahe Angst davor.  
  
Das ist wahrscheinlich, weil ich in meinem ersten Jahr als Lehrerin einer Hufflepuff wegen Redens fünf Punkte abgezogen habe, und sie begann hysterisch zu schluchzen.  
  
Um eins klarzustellen: Ich kann Menschen nicht trösten, selbst wenn es um mein Leben ginge. Also bin ich dageblieben und hab ihr sehr unbeholfen den Rücken getätschelt, dabei dumme Sachen sagend, die beruhigend in meinen Gedanken klangen, die sich aber ganz schrecklich verdrehten sobald ich sie laut aussprach. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Haus wird nicht allzu sauer auf dich sein... also, als ich in meinem dritten Jahr Punkte verloren hatte, haben sie alle wieder nach ein oder zwei Wochen mit mir gesprochen!" war besonders schmerzvoll, aber der schlimmste Satz war wohl "Keine Sorge, Hufflepuff hat den Hauspokal eh schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewonnen!"  
  
Und während ich vor mich hinstammelte wie eine Idiotin, warfen mir all ihre Freunde giftige Blicke zu, die mir tatsächlich Angst machten. Ich hab halb erwartet, dass einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab nimmt und mich verflucht.  
  
Hufflepuffs werden stark unterschätzt.  
  
Snape, auf der anderen Seite, ist vollkommen herzlos, wenn es um Bestrafungen geht. Ich hab gesehen, wie er zwanzig Punkte abgezogen hat, nur weil jemand im Flüsterton anmerkte, er hätte auf einem i keinen Punkt gesetzt.  
  
Ich schwör´s, er ist der Lehrer aus der Hölle.  
  
Und natürlich fühlt er sich dazu berufen, mich so oft wie möglich zu verspotten wenn es um Hauspunkte geht. Am Ende des Tages zählt Albus die Punkte, die von jedem Haus abgezogen wurden und dann werden die Stundengläser verändert. Ich habe die größte aufeinanderfolgende Anzahl von Nullen- und das jetzt schon zweieinhalb Jahre lang.  
  
Lass mich dir eines sagen, wenn dieser arrogante Bastard in seiner tiefen, seidigen Stimme sagt "So, so, so, Auriga; ist das nicht reizend von dir? Sicher ist der Gedanke, jemanden zu bestrafen absolut unvorstellbar für eine gutmütige und sich kümmernde Erzieherin wie dich?"  
  
Und ich kann nichts tun außer ihn wütend anstarren.  
  
Doch lass mich dir sagen, er kriegt meine besten Blicke. Und ich kann ziemlich bedrohlich schauen, wenn ich will. Es kann es sogar mit seinen legendären Spottblicken aufnehmen, wenn er mich besonders nervt.  
  
Seufz...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich die Teleskope mit einen Spruch belegen.  
  
Nur für den Fall.  
  
20.02 Uhr  
  
Schlafzimmer  
  
Verdammt seist du, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Gott, ich bin müde. Und es ist gerade mal acht Uhr abends. Was wirklich ziemlich erbärmlich ist.  
  
Warum, von allen Jobs hier, muss ich denjenigen haben, der es erfordert jede Nacht bis halb zwei wach zu bleiben?  
  
Guter Gott, ich will schlafen.  
  
Ich brauche Energie. Vielleicht sollte ich mich runter in den Kerker wagen und Snape um einen Schluck Lebhaftigkeits Trank oder sowas bitten.  
  
Nein. Streich das.  
  
Wie ich ihn kenne, gibt er mir zuviel und ich würde hin- und herspringen und während des gesamten Unterrichts hysterisch lachen. Die Schüler würden das sicher unterhaltsam finden, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich fähig wäre zu unterrichten.  
  
Ich trink vielleicht lieber ein paar Tassen Kaffee. Ist sicherer.  
  
Ich werde nie wieder aufbleiben, um dieses dämliche Buch zu lesen.  
  
Okay... vielleicht nicht lesen. Die zwölf Seiten hochglänzender Farbfotos anschauen.  
  
Also, entschuldige mal. Gilderoy ist im Moment das ähnlichste, was ich für einen Liebhaber hab und das Bild, in dem er so schurkisch zwinkert während er auf einem Besen durch die Luft gleitet ist... Wow.  
  
Richtig.  
  
Jedenfalls.  
  
Weiter im Text.  
  
Harry Potter ist hier. Ich hätte schon gestern über ihn geschrieben, aber ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt und auf einem Gilderoy-Trip. Es ist beängstigend, wie sehr er seinem Vater ähnelt. Aber er hat die Augen seiner Mutter.  
  
(Harry, nicht Gilderoy)  
  
Er kam nach Gryffindor, wie zu erwarten war. Er ist schließlich der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Hufflepuff oder Slytherin würden sicher nicht zu ihm passen. Besonders Slytherin, was fürchterlich ironisch wäre.  
  
Snape hat das arme Kind während der Mahlzeiten mit seinen Blicken förmlich erdolcht; ich habe Angst daran zu denken was er mit ihm während der ersten Zaubertrankstunde machen wird.  
  
Es muss seltsam für Snape sein, schätze ich, nach allem was den Potters passiert ist. Er war ziemlich vernarrt in Lily Evans als wir alle in der Schule waren, das war kein Geheimnis, und die Tunichtgute machten ihm deshalb ständig die Hölle heiß.  
  
Und dann, natürlich, war er ein Todesser.  
  
Es ist wirklich seltsam darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Ich meine, selbstverständlich ist er düster und erschreckend und höhnisch und ein ziemlicher Bastard aber... er hat Menschen getötet. Er hat vermutlich den Umhang des Dunklen Lords geküsst.  
  
Es ist einfach...  
  
Seltsam.  
  
Und ich schätze es muss eigenartig für ihn sein Harry zu sehen.  
  
Aber die feindseligen Blicke müssen wirklich aufhören. Snape braucht einen anderen Weg um seine Gefühle auszudrücken.  
  
Oder einen Psychiater.  
  
Oder beides.  
  
Dienstag, 3. September 1991  
  
10:13 Uhr  
  
Lehrerzimmer  
  
Er.  
  
Ist.  
  
Solch.  
  
Ein.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Und .  
  
Ich.  
  
Hasse.  
  
Ihn.  
  
Ich war bis 5:30 Uhr morgens wach geblieben. Ich hatte kurzzeitig die Tatsache vergessen, dass mehr als eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken mich vollständig vom Schlafen abhält. Die Weasley Zwillinge verschossen mitten im Unterricht einen riesigen Vorrat an Filibuster Feuerwerken und hätten dabei beinahe ein Teleskop in die Luft gejagt.  
  
Es war, kurz gesagt, kein netter Abend.  
  
Und ich bin mir vollkommen darüber im klaren, dass ich heute nicht unbedingt umwerfend aussehe.  
  
Na gut, ich sehe zu ungefähr 75% tot aus.  
  
Und Snape musste wirklich nicht auch noch darauf hinweisen. Diese brilliante Schlussfolgerung hätte ich auch ohne seine Hilfe ziehen können.  
  
Aber nein, er musste ins Lehrerzimmer geschneit kommen, boshaft wie immer schauend als er aalglatt sagte "Mein Gott, Auriga, du bist sonst zwar auch keine Veela, aber..." er rümpfte seine Nase in Abscheu. "Wirklich, heute lässt du sogar Hagrid attraktiv aussehen."  
  
Deshalb die Tatsache er sei ein Bastard und ich hasse ihn.  
  
Aber oh, ich habe mich an ihm gerächt, und zwar richtig.  
  
Wirklich, kaum etwas ist unterhaltsamer als jemanden mit " Verpiss dich, du übergroße Fledermaus" zu grüßen und dann eine Tasse heißen Kaffee in dessen ungefähre Richtung zu schmeißen.  
  
Und zu treffen.  
  
Es was wirklich herrlich.  
  
Ich war in Versuchung, es zu singen. Ehrlich, ich war. Aber ich möchte es mir aufheben, für den Fall, dass sich eine absolut perfekte Gelegenheit bietet.  
  
You've put a spell on my heart Leading me through the dark  
  
I can't bear us apart  
  
Your love's left its mark  
  
Oh, you put a spell on my heart, baby!  
  
Ich war so unglaublich in Versuchung.  
  
Doch oh, wenn es geschieht, wird es großartig werden.  
  
Danach verließ er den Raum in einem Anfall von Rage, dabei alles verwünschend von der Kaffeetasse angefangen, zu mir, zu Snape Explodiert und wieder zu mir zurück.  
  
Ehrlich, manchmal verstehe ich ihn einfach nicht.  
  
14:45 Uhr  
  
Bibliothek  
  
Töte mich und erlöse mich von meinem Elend.  
  
Bitte.  
  
Denk an was fröhliches.  
  
Denk an was fröhliches.  
  
Bleib wach.  
  
Denk an was fröhliches.  
  
Snape, der von einer Kaffeetasse getroffen wird.  
  
... Ahh.  
  
14:47  
  
Bibliothek  
  
Ich sollte wirklich die Hausaufgaben für heute Nacht fertig machen.  
  
Ich sollte es wirklich, wirklich tun.  
  
Aber ich vergesse ständig, wie man Sachen schreibt.  
  
Wie Konstelazion.  
  
Es kann unmöglich so geschrieben werden.  
  
...  
  
Stern. Stern. Schreibt sich das wirklich so? Es sieht überhaupt nicht richtig aus...  
  
Stern. Sterrn? Stärn?  
  
Nein.  
  
Stern.  
  
Das ist richtig.  
  
Gott, ich werde wahnsinnig.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich das jetzt nicht machen.  
  
16:10 Uhr  
  
Schlafzimmer  
  
Warum musste er mich finden? Warum, von den über eintausend Bewohnern dieser Schule, musste Severus Snape mich zusammengesunken, tief schlummernd, in der Bibliothek finden.  
  
Mit. Diesem. Buch. Offen.  
  
Oh, er wird mich damit Monate ärgern. Monate. Denn, ich habe nicht nur geschlafen... oh nein. Ich habe in meinem Schlaf gesprochen.  
  
Über ihn.  
  
Und die Schreibweise des Wortes "Stern".  
  
(S-T-E-R-N, übrigens)  
  
Im einen Moment starre ich auf genau diese Seite, und versuche rauszufinden warum alles, was ich geschrieben hab, so komisch aussieht. Im nächsten hörte ich seine Stimme genau an meinem Ohr in diesem schrecklich hämischen Ton sagen " Also wirklich, Auriga, ich bin zwar ziemlich gerührt, dass du im Schlaf über mich redest, aber musst du das öffentlich tun? Du erschreckst die Erstklässler.  
  
( Ich darf hinzufügen, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die Erstklässler erschrak. Als wir die Bibliothek verließen, sind einige von ihnen schnell aus Snapes Weg gesprungen. So ha.)  
  
Und alles sah ganz verschwommen und eigenartig aus, weil mir meine Brille vom Gesicht runterhing, und ich war vollkommen verwirrt, und selbstverständlich, als die stammelnde Idiotin, die ich nun mal war, war das erste, dass ich sagte "S-T-E-R-N"  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue und schaute mich an, auf diese furchtbare Art, die er hat, und es gelang ihm, dass ich mir vollkommen bescheuert vorkam.  
  
"Ich kann sehen, warum du Astronomie Professorin geworden bist. Die Kenntnis deines Faches ist wirklich verblüffend ." ( die ganze Zeit grinsend) "Ich glaube sogar, dass du die selbe Sache im Schlaf wiederholt hast, neben deinen einfach glühenden Kommentaren über mich."  
  
Ich hasse ihn wirklich.  
  
Und dann legte er seinen Arm um meine Taille und half mir hoch, immer noch grinsend (um Gottes Willen, hört er jemals auf?) als er mich aus der Bibliothek führte.  
  
Ich muss vollkommen benommen gewesen sein, da ich ihn nicht sofort weggestoßen oder angeschrien habe, weil er meine Privatsphäre verletzt, und dass er sich schämen sollte, aber es sicherlich nicht tut, weil er ein richtiger Schuft ist.  
  
Ich denke, wir müssen mindestens einen Korridor entlang gelaufen sein, mit seinem Arm um meine Hüfte, ohne dass ich es überhaubt bemerkt habe; zweifellos dachte jeder, der an uns vorbeikam, wir wären komplett verrückt. Gott sei Dank war noch Unterricht.  
  
Und als ich endlich bemerkt hatte was passierte, gab ich ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige und verlangte, er solle mich loslassen.  
  
Er gehorchte, und das verdammte Grinsen war immer noch da, und natürlich war dieses Erlebnis noch nicht peinlich genug für mich.  
  
Oh, nein.  
  
Er musste einfach sagen: " Versuche wach zu bleiben, Auriga, vielleicht hilft es, an etwas fröhliches zu denken."  
  
Was mich natürlich für eine Sekunde total verwirrt hat bis ich daran dachte, was ich hier geschrieben hatte.  
  
"Anscheinend findest du die Vorstellung, mich mit Kaffe zu begießen recht erfreulich." , fügte er hinzu bevor er sich umdrehte und die Halle runter verschwand, sein Umhang wehend im echten böser-und-unerträglicher-Bastard Stil.  
  
Der Mistkerl hat das vollkommen genossen.  
  
Nun, eins ist sicher. Ich beabsichtige voll und ganz Spell on my Heart zu summen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in seiner Nähe bin.  
  
Laut. 


	3. Von In Style Zeitschriften und Flüssen i...

Gejammer einer naiven Astronomie Professorin  
  
Die Geständnisse von Auriga Sinistra  
  
Übersetzt ins Deutsche von szara1121  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Beta Leaky Cauldron anno1985 und an alle, die reviewt haben.  
  
Kapitel 3 Von In Style Zeitschriften und Flüssen in Ägypten  
  
Mittwoch, 4. September 1991  
  
11:52 Uhr  
  
Lehrerzimmer  
  
Ich hab gerade in einer von Quirrels Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Stunden vorbeigeschaut.  
  
Der arme Mann kann sich nicht mal gegen die Slytherin Zweitklässler verteidigen.  
  
Ich schätze, sie sind ziemlich widerspenstig, aber mal ehrlich. Wir sprechen hier von einem Mann, der in Albanien angeblich Zeit mit gefährlichen Dunklen Geschöpfen verbracht hat. Ich kann mir Slytherin Zweitklässlern umgehen, und mit einunddreißig Jahren will ich nachts immer noch die Bettdecke über meinen Kopf ziehen, um sicherzugehen, dass die Lethifolds mich nicht kriegen.  
  
Das, schätze ich, macht aus mir eine fähigere Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin als Quirrel.  
  
Mich.  
  
Und das muss einiges über Snape aussagen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er den Job nicht gekriegt hat. Wieder mal.  
  
Bwahaha.  
  
11:54 Uhr  
  
Wäre ich nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ein bisschen am Verlust von zwei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrern schuld , würde ich denken, Snape hätte sie getötet.  
  
Wirklich.  
  
Es wär wirklich wunderbar, wenn er Professor du Maurier getötet hätte. ("Tatsächlich wäre es wirklich wunderbar gewesen,...")  
  
Ich denke, er war wirklich in Versuchung, Gift in ihren Kürbissaft zu schütten, nach der Zeit, in der sie zusammen im Lehrerzimmer gefangen waren.  
  
Was genau dort passiert ist, weiß niemand sicher, und Severus redet nicht gern darüber. Er wird noch blasser als sonst wann immer das Thema zur Sprache kommt, und nicht mal ich bin grausam genug, ihn zum Reden zu drängen.  
  
Alles, was ich sicher weiß, ist, dass Professor du Maurier am nächsten Tag "versehentlich" mit ihm zusammengestoßen ist und sehr kokett etwas geflüstert hat, was erschreckend nach "Unsere Seelen wurden zu einem unendlichen regenbogenfarbenen Teppich verknüpft." klang."  
  
Ich gebe zu, was das angeht, bemitleide ich ihn.  
  
Es wär wirklich ziemlich interessant gewesen, wäre sie beim Abendessen einfach tot umgefallen. Snape hatte die perfekte Gelegenheit - und einen vollkommen gerechtfertigten Grund - die verrückte alte Schachtel zu töten.  
  
Albus hätte ihm das nicht erlaubt, schätze ich mal.  
  
Ehrlich, manchmal denke ich, ihm macht es Spaß sein armes Personal leiden zu sehen.  
  
12:24 Uhr  
  
Schlafzimmer  
  
An der Tür vom Lehrerzimmer zu lauschen ist sehr riskant für die eigene Gesundheit.  
  
So faszinierend es auch für Professor Sprout sein mag, nicht jeder von uns will wissen, dass Iolana Hooch's täglicher Klapser auf den Rücken, mit dem die Severus grüßt, letzten Monat doch ein wenig zu tief ging.  
  
Was, wie von mir befürchtet, kein Versehen war.  
  
Tatsächlich schien sie zu denken, es sei ziemlich clever von ihr gewesen.  
  
Schauder.  
  
... Wie Severus all die Aufmerksamkeit von den exzentrischeren Kolleginnen auf sich zieht werde ich nie verstehen. Gott weiß, ich kann nicht sehen, was an ihm auch nur im geringsten attraktiv sein soll. Ich kann nicht mal versuchen zu verstehen, wie irgendwer denken kann, er wäre ... gut aussehend.  
  
In Ordnung, etwas muss ich ihm lassen. Er hat schöne Augen.  
  
Außer... sie sind nicht wirklich schön, nicht im klassischen Sinne. Sie sind nur unglaublich ... ausdrucksvoll, und immer so kritisch und berechnend und wachsam.  
  
Fast als wären sie aus schwarzem Feuer.  
  
...  
  
Guter Gott, ich verwandle mich in Destiny du Maurier.  
  
Gott steh uns bei.  
  
13:30 Uhr  
  
Große Halle  
  
Ich war arglos auf meinem Weg zum Mittagessen als ich Snape im Gang begegnete.  
  
Und er hielt etwas in seiner Hand.  
  
Etwas, das wie eine Zeitschrift aussah.  
  
Genannt (und ich hoffe von Herzen, dass ich mich irre) In Style.  
  
Etwas sagt mir, dass ich es nicht wissen will.  
  
13:31 Uhr  
  
Aber ehrlich, woher hat Severus eine Ausgabe des In Style Magazins?  
  
... Ich will´s immer noch nicht wissen.  
  
13:32 Uhr  
  
Meine Schwester in London, Lyra, hat eine (kleine) Schwäche für die Zeitschrift. Bei einem meiner letzen Besuche in den Sommerferien konnte ich einen Blick darauf werfen. Sie war voller Modetips ( ich versuche nicht mal zu verstehen, wie eine Tube der Muggel, gefüllt mit einer klebrigen, schwarzen Substanz, die Wimpern länger und voller erscheinen lassen soll. Gott weiß, bei mir hat's nicht gewirkt.), Frauen in Reizwäsche und "Wege, Seine Sinne Zu Betören... (Untertitel) Im Bett."  
  
Wenn Severus daher die Idee für seine jährliche Ansprache hat, ist das ein ziemlich böses Erwachen.  
  
13:33 Uhr  
  
Das war eh ein fürchterlicher Artikel. Nicht im Mindesten hilfreich.  
  
Professor Sandersought hat überhaupt nicht auf die Weise reagiert, in der er ( und angeblich `jedes männliche Wesen, das atmet´) reagieren sollte.  
  
Dämliche Zeitschrift.  
  
Ich hoffe, Severus erwartet nicht zuviel davon.  
  
13:34 Uhr  
  
Ich bin so unglaublich erbärmlich.  
  
13:35 Uhr  
  
Aber zumindest verbringe ich nicht all meine Zeit in Kerkern über Kessel gebeugt und übe mein höhnisches Grinsen vor dem Spiegel.  
  
Ha.  
  
13:41 Uhr  
  
Jemand, der das finden und lesen würde, könnte denken, ich wäre krankhaft besessen von Severus Snape. Ich hab ihn ziemlich oft erwähnt.  
  
Nicht, dass das irgentwas bedeutet.  
  
Ich hasse ihn.  
  
Bastard.  
  
13:42 Uhr  
  
Das klang nicht sehr überzeugend.  
  
Aber ich bin absolut und vollkommen aufrichtig, vielenliebenDank.  
  
13:43 Uhr  
  
Wie kannst du denn überhaupt wissen, ob ich überzeugend bin oder nicht? Du kannst meine Gefühle nicht beurteilen! Ich schreibe, um Himmels Willen! Du weißt nicht, wie ich rede! Ich rede ja nicht mal. Es ist nur Tinte! Worte! Bedeutungslose Worte! Oh, ich nehme an, du kannst die Aura spüren, ist es das, was du denkst? Für wen hältst du dich, Sybill Trelawney?  
  
13:44 Uhr  
  
Ich streite mit einem Notizbuch.  
  
***  
  
Donnerstag, 5.September 1991  
  
Astronomie Turm  
  
9:49 Uhr  
  
Hatte letzte Nacht meine erste Stunde mit den Gryffindor Erstklässlern. Sie sind insgesamt eine nette Truppe. Ich mag sie, obwohl dieser Ron Weasley ziemlich schnippisch ist. Beinahe fürchterlich schnippisch. Wieso glauben Männer, sie dürfen so schnippisch sein? Genau wie ...ist egal.  
  
Jedenfalls...  
  
Er hat sich die ganze Zeit leise über Hermine Granger lustig gemacht, die wohl im Moment meine Lieblingsperson auf der ganzen Welt ist. Das Mädchen ist so ein Schatz. Sie ist ein unglaublich kluges kleines Ding, erscheint sehr selbstsicher, sehr belesen, und trotzdem wird sie ständig von diesem Weasley nachgeäfft.  
  
( Ich wette er mag sie.  
  
Jungs sind Idioten, wenn es um sowas geht)  
  
Jedefalls erinnert sie mich ein bisschen an mich selbst.  
  
Sogar ihr Haar ist wie meines. Wilde, ungezähmte Locken.  
  
Na gut...  
  
Fürchterlich kraus und buschig.  
  
Das gibt ihr Persönlichkeit.  
  
Hmpf.  
  
Und dann ist da Harry Potter, der nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert war. Es ist erstaunlich wie... klein er ist. So verrückt es auch klingt, ich hab von ihm diese vollkommen eindrucksvolle, reife, imposante Haltung erwartet. Schließlich hat er den Untergang von Du Weißt Schon Wem bewirkt.  
  
Aber er war klein, fast schmächtig, gelinde gesagt; er sprach die ganze Zeit mit Weasley.  
  
Dann sind da noch Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom ( der arme Kleine ist wirklich entzückend, er war aber ein wenig verweint, da er gerade seine Kröte Trevor verloren hatte), Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, und Dean Thomas.  
  
Alle miteinander nette Kinder.  
  
Und das ist alles.  
  
Nichts weiter.  
  
Nada.  
  
Ich glaube, ich habe alles abgedeckt.  
  
Und ich habe einen ganzen Eintrag geschrieben, ohne Snape zu erwähnen.  
  
9:52 Uhr  
  
Verdammt.  
  
9:53 Uhr  
  
Ha, ich hab ihn in diesem letzten nicht erwähnt.  
  
Andererseits, dieser letzte war nur ein Wort lang.  
  
Aber es hätte auch ein anderes Wort sein können.  
  
Wie "Snape", zum Beispiel.  
  
Ich bin sicher, dass diese kleine "Vernarrtheit" wirklich unglaublich kurzlebig sein wird.  
  
Vernarrtheit.  
  
Ha. Ich lache über meine eigene Wortwahl.  
  
Es mag so scheinen, als wäre es eine Art tiefes, romantisches Interesse, aber ich versichere dir, das ist vollkommen unmöglich. So verzweifelt bin ich nicht, oder werde es jemals sein.  
  
...  
  
Gut, okay, vielleicht in fünf Jahren oder so.  
  
Eine Frau kann nicht ewig neunundzwanzig sein, stimmt's?  
  
(Ich habe das auf die harte Tour gelernt.)  
  
9:54 Uhr  
  
Denn bis jetzt bin ich nicht im Geringsten verzweifelt. Warum sollte ich? Ich habe zwölf Seiten glänzender Fotos von Gilderoy Lockhart, um mich für eine Weile zu beschäftigen.  
  
9:55 Uhr  
  
Natürlich werden sie früher oder später langweilig werden.  
  
Und habe ich absolut nichts mehr was mich ablenken könnte von...  
  
Niemandem.  
  
Gar nichts  
  
Tschüss.  
  
9:56 Uhr  
  
Severus Snape ist in keinster Weise attraktiv.  
  
Severus Snape ist in keinster Weise attraktiv.  
  
Severus Snape ist in keinster Weise attraktiv.  
  
Severus Snape ist in keinster Weise attraktiv.  
  
Severus Snape ist in keinster Weise attraktiv.... 


	4. Unglücklicherweise in den Sternen geschr...

Gejammer einer naiven Astronomie Professorin  
  
Die Geständnisse von Auriga Sinistra  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Freitag, 6. September 1991  
  
Schlafzimmer  
  
13:35 Uhr  
  
Bin eben ziellos durch Hogwarts' Korridore gewandert, hoffnungslos gelangweilt und die Tatsache verfluchend, dass ich der einzige Professor mit einen Lehrplan bin, an dem niemand (außer vielleicht gewisse nachtaktive Säugetiere) Gefallen finden würde, als eine hysterisch schluchzende Ravenclaw Zweitklässlerin aus dem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum gestürmt kam.  
  
Ich sag's dir ehrlich, dieser Bastard einer zu groß gewachsenen Fledermaus ist böse.  
  
Hab mich bemüht, die zuvor erwähnte Ravenclaw zu trösten. Unglücklicherweise antwortete sie mit: "Er ist so ein Banause! Er kann mich nicht mal das chemische Brauen eines einfachen Verflachungstrankes lehren! Er kann nicht verstehen, dass es essentiell für die Situation ist. Ich verachte die unzähligen antagonistischen Aspekte seines Charakters."  
  
Unnötig zu sagen, dass ich fast nichts davon verstanden habe. Aber die Hauptaussage habe ich mitbekommen, welche, glaube ich, war, dass Snape ein Bastard ist. Was ich natürlich sehr genau weiß und bei unzählbaren Gelegenheiten bezeugen konnte.  
  
Dennoch ist es ein wenig erniedrigend, zu wissen, dass eine Ravenclaw-Zweitklässlerin klüger ist als man selbst.  
  
Ich war auch in Ravenclaw, und Gott weiß, ich konnte mit zwölf nicht so reden.  
  
Die Kinder heutzutage.  
  
13:35 Uhr  
  
Notiz an mich:  
  
Schlag 'Banause' und 'essentiell' nach.  
  
... Ich sollte so was wissen.  
  
13:37 Uhr  
  
Übrigens, Severus Snape ist immer noch in keiner Weise attraktiv.  
  
Dachte, du würdest es gern wissen.  
  
15:42 Uhr  
  
Astronomie Turm  
  
Habe Wanderungen durchs Schulgebäude fortgesetzt, in einem Versuch, meinen unglaublich gelangweilten Geist zu beruhigen (und vielleicht ein oder zwei Pfunde zu verlieren. Immer gut.) Bin gerade an den Gryffindor Erstklässlern während einer Freistunde vorbeigekommen. Hermine Granger hat Ron Weasley über irgendwas belehrt... alles, was ich hörte war "Also wirklich, Ron, wenn du deinen Geist wirklich bereichern willst, kannst du nicht solche belanglosen Dinge in McGonagalls Unterricht diskutieren! Du beraubst dich selbst deines potentiellen Wissens, außerdem ist es schrecklich unhöflich, und -"  
  
An der Stelle unterbrach er sie mit: "Hältst du denn nie deine Klappe, du dämliche Besserwisserin?"  
  
Alle anderen Gryffindor Jungen lachten darüber, und das arme Ding schaute für den Bruchteil eine Sekunde ein wenig erstaunt, bevor sie sich mit einem hochmütigen 'Hmpf' umdrehte, und mit hocherhobenen Kopf davonging.  
  
Ron (schnippischer kleiner Bengel) fuhr fort, sich bei seinen Freunden darüber zu beschweren, wie fürchterlich und unerträglich sie doch sei, und dass er überrascht sei, dass ihr Kopf nicht explodiert, bei all dem Wissen, oder so ähnlich. " Sie denkt, sie sei so viel besser als wir. Dabei ist sie nur verdammt nervig."  
  
Der Junge hat keine Ahnung. Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass das Mädchen schrecklich unsicher ist, aber das unglaublich gut verbergen kann.  
  
Oh, Mann. Leider haben alle Männer keine Ahnung.  
  
Aber er ist so verknallt in sie.  
  
Keine Frage.  
  
20:25 Uhr  
  
Schlafzimmer  
  
Bin eben von noch einer Lehrerkonferenz gekommen, in welcher wir unsere jährliche " Welche Erstklässler werden ein Paar werden?"- Wette abgeschlossen haben. Ich habe acht Galleonen auf Ron und Hermine gesetzt. Iolanda Sprout setzte zehn auf Ernie MacMillan und Hannah Abbott. McGonagall stimmte mir widerwillig wegen Hermine und Ron zu. Snape versuchte einhundert auf Harry Potters Tod, bevor dieser Hogwarts verlässt, zu setzen. Wir haben das nicht erlaubt. Snape schien ziemlich entrüstet.  
  
Er ist wirklich lächerlich morbide.  
  
Dann setzte Dumbledore fünfzig und einen Beutel Zuckerfederhalter auf Snape und mich.  
  
Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick standen wir vereint in unserem Entschluss, den Direktor zum nächsten Dienstag und zurück zu hexen.  
  
Stattdessen informierte Snape Dumbledore durch zusammengebissene Zähne, dass er sofort mit diesem ärgerlichen Unsinn aufhören sollte, da es weder wichtig, noch professionell wäre.  
  
Ich konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass er ziemlich... rosa aussah, während er das sagte.  
  
Und ich überlege immer noch, ob es für Severus Snape möglich ist, zu erröten. Es ist ein ziemlich interessanter Gedanke.  
  
Fühle mich gezwungen, mich noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass Severus Snape in keiner Weise attraktiv ist.  
  
Er ist es einfach nicht.  
  
20:29 Uhr  
  
Snape und ich.  
  
Hahaha.  
  
Oh, ja.  
  
Wir stehen in den Sternen.  
  
Mach dir das ruhig weiter weis, Albus.  
  
20:35 Uhr  
  
Erinnere mich gerade, dass der Stern Sinistra tatsächlich Teil der Konstellation Ophiuchus, der Schlangenhalter, ist. Pliny sagte, dass genau diese Konstellation viele Todesfälle durch Vergiftung zur Folge hat.  
  
Vergiftung.  
  
Wie interessant und vollkommen irrelevant für meine vorherige Bemerkung, Severus Snape und ich würden in den Sternen stehen.  
  
Und oh, da ist noch mehr.  
  
Schamlos aus einem meiner Astronomiebücher abgeschrieben:  
  
'Wenn Ophiuchus, umschlungen von den Windungen der Schlange, sich erhebt, lässt er die Schlangen für diejenigen, die unter ihm geboren, harmlos werden. Sie werden Schlangen in den Falten ihrer wallenden Umhängen empfangen und werden Küsse mit diesen giftigen Monstern austauschen und kein Leid erfahren.´  
  
Und dann ist da diese wundervolle Erklärung des Sinistra Sterns.  
  
Lüstern, leichtfertig, niederträchtig, skandalös, süchtig nach Magie und Vergiftung.  
  
... Das ist wirklich lächerlich.  
  
Was wissen die Sterne schon?  
  
Ehrlich mal. Ich glaube kein Wort davon. Ich bin kein alberner Zentaur oder etwas Ähnliches. Ich besitze schon ein wenig Verstand.  
  
20:40 Uhr  
  
Und, Severus Snape ist in keiner Weise attraktiv.  
  
20:41 Uhr  
  
Scheint, als hätte ich ein neues Mantra.  
  
Samstag, 7. September 1991  
  
10:05 Uhr  
  
Schlafzimmer  
  
Jemand brach am 31. Juli in Gringotts ein und versuchte, den Stein zu stehlen.  
  
Natürlich habe ich das erst heute erfahren.  
  
Ich komme mit dem Tagespropheten einfach nicht mehr mit.  
  
Der Artikel erschien in der heutigen Ausgabe. Das hat die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn getrieben - jeder arbeitet wie verrückt an den Hindernissen, um den Stein zu beschützen. Alles, was wir im Moment haben, ist Hagrids verrückter (nicht zu vergessen zwanghaft sabbernder) dreiköpfiger Hund.  
  
Ich hasse das Vieh.  
  
Fluffy.  
  
Wer nennt ein deformiertes Monster Fluffy?!  
  
Manchmal wundere ich mich über den Mann.  
  
10:09 Uhr  
  
Allerdings nicht so oft, wie ich mich über Snape wundere.  
  
10:10 Uhr  
  
Was irgendwie entnervend ist.  
  
10:25 Uhr  
  
Andere Neuigkeiten: Die Gryffindors haben eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.  
  
Mit niemand anderem als den Slytherins.  
  
Ich bin sehr skeptisch, ob Neville Longbottom lebendig daraus kommen wird.  
  
Der Arme.  
  
14:53 Uhr  
  
Lehrerzimmer  
  
Snape fragte mich eben, was sich auf Wein reimt.  
  
... Ich könnte mich totlachen.  
  
Snape. Ein Poet.  
  
14:54 Uhr  
  
Obwohl, er hat eine Art sexy Charme. Du weißt, in einer "sinnender Künstler" Art.  
  
14:55 Uhr  
  
Ich habe das eben nicht geschrieben.. 


End file.
